


Cleaning and then this

by Former_Princess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, House Cleaning, Liam is a pornstar, M/M, Smut, Theo and Tracy are best friends, Theo has a crush the size of Texas, so are Theo and Corey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: The ‘You are my favorite pornstar and suddenly we met unexpectedly and now I’m really screwed because you are not only ridiculously hot but you’re also a pretty nice guy. How are you even real?’ AU nobody asked for but I had to write anyway.





	Cleaning and then this

“Why did I agree to this?” Theo asked and looked up at the apartment building in front of him.  
“Because Tracy broke her leg and as her best friend you agreed to fill in.” Corey told him matter-of-factly. “And since we are basically the only ones who can stand you, you’re not backing out now.”   
Theo glanced at him. “That’s not true. More people can stand me!” He said with an indignant sneer.   
“Sure.” Corey said, patted Theo’s back and then grabbed his supplies. “Come on, we’re almost done for the day.” He said and started walking towards the building. Theo sighed but trotted after his friend.

“Tell me about our client now. Do they also have a billion cats running around?” He asked when they stood in the elevator to get to the high floors. When Theo agreed to help Tracy out with her housekeeper service, he had not known what he got himself into. It wasn’t even the work, Theo had no problem with hard work, and cleaning up after strangers was not his dream job but it was honest and good work and Tracy had been really desperate after her accident, so Theo simply could not say No. But when he had to clean up the house of Mrs. Clasen and her cats, that had been too much. Theo liked animals, cats specifically, but cleaning up when the cats roamed between his legs, played with the cleaning utensils and meowing all the time, was difficult.   
“There were four cats. Four very active cats but only four nonetheless.” Corey chimed in without any mercy. Theo scoffed and Corey grinned. “You are awfully fussy, Raeken.”  
“Am not. But just so I have a warning in advance, what do I have to expect now? Come on, tell me, Bryant.”  
“This apartment is fairly little work. Liam lives here and he is chaotic but he’s not dirty, you know? He has one dog, a little Sheltie named Cognac. A very sweet dog.” 

They stepped out of the elevator when it reached the designated floor and they continued talking about their newest client.  
“If he’s not that messy, why does he need a housekeeping service?”  
“He works a lot and sometimes even out of town. Who doesn't want to come home to a nice, clean apartment? He sometimes takes Cognac with him so don’t be surprised if the little fella is not there.”

Corey stopped in front of an apartment door and pulled a key out of his pocket to unlock the door. They stepped inside and Corey turned to look at Theo. “One more thing. I know you’re open-minded but you should still know this. Liam shoots porn.”  
Theo raised an eyebrow. “And does he shoot the movies in his apartment?”  
“No.”  
“Then why should I care?”  
“I don’t know. Donovan, for example, made some nasty comments and refused to even enter his apartment.”  
“Donovan was a jerk. Good thing Tracy fired him.” Theo said with a sneer. There had been quite some occasions where he almost punched the guy in his face for his derogative remarks. 

Theo now took a look around. The entryway was kept quite simple, black wood on the floor and white walls with lots of pictures, Corey was already walking further into the apartment and Theo trailed behind.   
“Liam’s not here today.” Corey stated after listening to any sounds.  
“What if he’s here? What do we do then?”  
“We do what we came here for. Liam’s one of the heaviest sleepers I know. he doesn’t care that we’re roaming around the apartment and clean. So don’t worry about that. He extremely easy to work with. Probably will talk to you all the time when he’s around.”

“Not to sound like I’m judging but if he sticks around to talk, why doesn’t he clean up after himself? Just curious.”  
Corey sigh and put his cleaning utensils on the kitchen counter. “I told you, Liam’s chaotic as it can be. He can clean up after himself but most times he simply doesn’t want to. When he’s around, he trains or plays with Cognac or relaxes. Really, having Liam around is fun, you will see.”  
Theo looked amused. “Why do you know so much about him?”  
“You met Mason, right?”  
“Your boyfriend? Yeah.”  
“Liam is Mason’s best friend.”  
“Ah, look at that!” Theo grinned and Corey rolled his eyes and swatted at Theo with a duster. “Start cleaning! You can collect all the clothes lying around. A laundry basket is in the little chamber next to the kitchen.”

Theo grinned and left Corey to dust everything off while he went to retrieve the basket. He walked around the eat-in kitchen and the living room and stuffed the clothes from the couches and the settles as well as the floor in the basket. It was when his glimpse fell on a picture of Corey, Mason and a guy he supposed was Liam because the guy appeared on several other pictures as well. He spun around to face Corey.

“ **That** is Liam?”

Corey looked at the picture and nodded. “Yep.” He said, popping the ‘p’. Theo’s eyes widened. “What?” Corey asked.  
“You said Liam shoots pornos! You didn’t tell me his alias. That guy is Layton Rhodes!”  
Corey blinked owlishly at him for a few moments. “Yeah?”   
“I didn’t know Layton Rhodes lives in our area.”  
And now Corey started to laugh. “Look at you, fanboying over a pornstar!”  
“I’m not fanboying, I just enjoy what he does, okay? His movies are aesthetically very appealing and since he also does some cam stuff he seems closer to his fan base than some other so-called stars.”  
Corey giggled. “You’re totally fanboying! But as you said, that’s his alias. We know him as Liam, and Liam is one of the coolest guys I ever met.”

“I don’t plan on freaking out when I meet him, don’t worry, okay?” Theo said. “I just...I’m a fan of his work, so this is kind of cool.”  
“Why am I not surprised that you have a favorite pornstar?”  
“Not all of us can be in sickeningly sweet relationships, Bryant.”  
“Says the guy looking like a GQ model. You are not single because nobody wants you but because you are too picky! And now go on, we have a job to finish.”

Theo grinned but then went on to do what he was here for. After he had loaded the washer, he was helping Corey clean the lower floor and the move to the first floor of the apartment. It really wasn’t that messy, just a bit dusty and they wiped the floor to make everything sparkle. Corey pointed at a door. “His bedroom. When he’s here, the door’s mostly open because Cognac liked to run in and out just so you know. It’s also the only room we don’t clean. He once said since he’s shooting some cam sessions there he doesn’t us to feel disgusted or whatever. We just vacuum the carpet in front of the bed.”   
“Seriously, how much hate did he get for being that considerate?”  
“He was beaten up by someone we all considered a friend when they found out what he did. Someone who claimed to be open and liked Liam. So he likes to be on the safe side.”  
Theo had always been a believer that each must live as he sees fit, so he was rarely judgemental. He had a problem with intolerant people, hateful people, yes, but aside from that Theo himself was very open-minded. He was bisexual himself and open with his sexuality, not opposed to one-night-stands, and he had faced prejudices and hate too, even from his own family, so he could relate to why Liam grew to be cautious. It was still sad to hear stories like that. 

“He sounds like a very nice guy.”   
Corey beamed at Theo. “He is. You will like him when you finally meet him.”

******  
Meeting Liam wasn’t as easy as Corey made it sound. The next time Theo entered the apartment with Corey, the latter pointed at a black suitcase standing in the middle of the kitchen and a leather jacket thrown over the kitchen counter. “Liam’s back.” He announced and listened to any sounds. There were none and he grinned. “He’s sleeping for sure.”

Theo nodded and despite Corey mentioning Liam was a heavy sleeper, he tried to not make a sound. When he walked up the stairs to the first floor on his way to the bathroom there, he noticed the bedroom door ajar. The curtains in the room were pulled shut but the daylight was still making its way into the room, casting a dimly light and made it possible for Theo to see the naked back of the apartment’s resident. Liam was on his stomach and facing away from the door, only dressed in pajama pants and the blanket only slightly covering his legs. Theo smiled softly and slowly retreated, not wanted to disturb Liam’s sleep or come off as a stalker. He walked into the bathroom instead and cleaned there until suddenly two big round eyes looked at him from the doorframe. There stood a small dog with brownish golden fur and white streaks around his face, curiously looking at Theo.

“Hey, you must be Cognac.” Theo greeted the furry friend and knelt down to hold out his hand and let Cognac sniff him. The Sheltie did and obviously decided Theo was friendly because he was allowed to pet. Cognac yipped happily and rolled on his back so Theo could pet his stomach after a while. Theo chuckled and Corey grinned when he went to look for Theo. “Mase once said Cognac is Liam in animal form. Friendly and happy and like a puppy, no matter how old.” He knelt down and fed Cognac a goodie. “Did you enjoy your little trip to the set? You like being around all those people that pet you, right?” Corey asked the dog and Cognac barked happily tail wagging. Theo laughed.

******  
Theo had not been expected to meet Liam the third time he entered the apartment. Corey wasn’t with him this time but Theo was fairly positive he would manage the apartment on his own. Liam rarely made any mess, as already stated, so he would maybe only take a little bit longer than usual but it was his last apartment for today, so that would not be a problem.

When he walked into the kitchen, however, Theo almost walked straight into a wall because the first thing he was greeted with, was a deliciously tanned and muscled backside, naked of course, from a person standing at the fridge and drinking a cup of orange juice. When he heard someone behind him, Liam turned around and Theo’s eyes snapped up from where they had enjoyed the view of Liam’s ass in the black sweatpants he wore. 

“Oh hi, you must be Theo. I’m Liam.” He said with a smile and held out his hand for Theo to shake. Theo took it and shook it automatically because his brain was too focused on the sound of the other’s voice and his beaming smile. That was nothing compared to the sexy smirk he knew from the movies. This smile right here was blinding and really cute.  
“I’m Theo, I fill in for Tracy.”  
 _Brilliant, Raeken! Absolut brilliant conversation skills!_

Liam chuckled. “Good to know. I hope I didn’t add to your workload, I was just messing around the kitchen.”

Workload, right. He had to work here! Theo mentally slapped himself to get a grip and looked around. He frowned when he saw a banana peel and an empty cereal bowl on the counter. “If you call that messing around, you need to consider your life choices.” He commented and Liam laughed.”I always feel bad when I know you’re coming over and have to clean my apartment too. I know you have a shitload of work but to be honest if it weren’t for you guys, I probably would run out of clean clothes to wear very fast.”  
“Don’t be sorry, it’s our job.” Theo said with a shrug and started gathering the empty dishes. He held out his hand to take the empty glass from Liam and when Liam handed it over their fingers touched and Theo really tried not to gasp at the spark that shot through him. What the fuck was wrong with him? The guy was gorgeous but he wasn’t a school girl in love for god’s sake!

“You said you fill in for Tracy. What your regular job?” Liam curiously asked.  
“I was unemployed since I quit my last job.”  
“Mind asking me what your last job had been?”  
“I worked as a barista but my boss was a sexist and racist pig and it ended with me pouring an iced latte over his head and call him an asshole before walking out. “  
Liam laughed and leaned against the counter and really, could he please get dressed? It was distracting to work when such an Adonis stood right next to you and so Theo pointedly ignored the display of tanned skin next to him. There was this really nasty stain in the bowl, he needed to get rid of that!

Cognac raced into the kitchen and excitedly barked at Theo until he got to his knees and petted him. Liam chuckled. “Seems like you got a new friend.”  
Theo smiled. “I love animals but especially cats and dogs.”  
Liam knelt down and Cognac jumped into his outstretched arms, happily snuggling closer to his master. Liam kissed his head an got to his feet again, petting Cognac. “I like animal lovers, especially dog people.” And Theo could ignore Liam’s attractiveness all he wanted but he could not ignore the other’s wink directed at him. He cleared his throat and dried the bowl before putting it away and then grabbed his cleaning supplies. “I’m gonna go and start cleaning the bathroom. Hope I don’t disturb you.”  
“I hope I don’t disturb you. I wanted to train and I mostly train naked so...” Liam joked.   
This time Theo did walk into a wall. 

******  
Since he met Liam it became some sort of regular occurrence to meet the young actor. And since Theo had berated himself for acting like a fool in front of Liam the first time, he tried his best to strike up a conversation with him. He succeeded and it turned out they like the same things. Video games, bands, movies, they really shared the same taste and so Theo cleaning at Liam’s was spent with them both talking about various characters or theories revolving the movies or games. Liam, so Theo learned, was a big Captain America fan and a total geek when he told Theo he actually met Chris Evans once. When he showed Theo the picture of said meeting his eyes sparkled and Theo smiled at how incredibly beautiful Liam looked. Breathtaking even.

All the time, they never talked about Liam’s occupation until he finally brought it up himself. He was lounging on the couch in the living room and played with Cognac on the couch while Theo was vacuuming. 

“You know I’m a pornstar, right? Corey told you?”  
Theo turned off the vacuum cleaner and started to coil the cable up. “He told me you were shooting movies, yeah.” He hesitated then looked over his shoulder. “I didn’t make the connection because he called you Liam but...I know your work. I’m a fan of Layton.”  
Liam had put his chin on the backrest of the couch so he could watch Theo. They stared at each other for a moment, then his lips curled into a smile. “Good. I just wanted to check. You’re a pretty cool guy and I didn’t want this to stand between us.”  
Theo shook his head with a smile. “Don’t worry, it’s fine.”  
Liam actually looked relieved and Theo got reminded of the story Corey told him about the friend that had beaten him up. He would never do that to Liam. Now Liam waved with the controller from his video console. “Now finish up and get your ass here, I’m dying to kick your ass in this new game!”

“You can’t beat me, sweetheart.”  
“Sweetheart? We already entered pet name territory? Aw, honey, you should have told me. I would have baked you a cake!”  
“And I had to clean the kitchen? Nah, thanks.” Theo grinned and fell on the couch next to Liam. The younger made an indignant sound.  
“Asshole!”  
“Just my usual charming self. Something you have no idea about, Dunbar.”

They started playing, joking and teasing all the way. It was easy to slip into this banter with Liam, having the flirty undertones, and simply deepening their friendship at the same time. Theo would have never imagined becoming friends with his favorite pornstar but here he was.

He let the controller sink after a while when a thought came into his mind.  
“I said I’m a fan of your work. Does this bother you?”  
“What? The fact that you’re watching porn or the fact that you knew what I was doing for a living?” Liam asked, eyes trained on the screen where his character was battling an enemy.   
“The fact that I’m still watching your videos even though we became friends.”  
Liam paused the game and sat his controller next to him. He shrugged and looked at Theo. “I do porn. Fact. People watch porn. Fact. That’s good because that saves my job and brings money. I am aware that people watch what I’m doing and I’m aware that I can meet people who recognize me. If that bothers me, I have the wrong job. And yes, we are friends, but Theo if I worked at a bank institute would you stop getting money from there just because I work there?”  
“That’s different.”  
“It’s not. My job, that’s Layton. You’re friends with Liam and that’s fine. It’s why I have this alias. You enjoy my movies, continue to enjoy them. Don’t worry, okay? It’s not creeping me out. The only way you would creep me out is if you insisted I be Layton all the time, you know?”  
Theo nodded. “I just wanted to make sure.” He said. Liam smiled at him. “Thank you. I appreciate that.”

And with that, it felt like a weight was lifted from Theo’s chest. He had always worried Liam would be repelled by this him liking the movies Liam starred in or the cam shows he did. That they cleared the air really made Theo feel way more relaxed and when he came home later and sat down to spend his time on his laptop, he didn’t feel bad when he opened the site Liam uploaded his videos on. It had been subconsciously but now that it was open Theo noticed the new video Liam had uploaded. Given the time stamp, he just uploaded it an hour ago and Theo was more than curious when he clicked on it.  

And for the next few minutes, Theo watched Liam preparing himself and spreading his ass before fingerfucking himself, with two fingers at first and then he added a third one. The sounds he made went straight to Theo’s dick and he pulled it out from his sweatpants to stroke himself, eyes never leaving the screen. And then Liam pulled out his fingers and inserted a dildo and Theo gasped out, tugging at his hardening dick. Fuck, that guy needed to give a warning before doing things like this. Seeing Liam kneel on the bed and fuck himself with this dildo was making Theo shiver and gasp loudly. He gripped his now rock hard dick and tugged at it before starting to jerk himself off to the video. And when Liam reached his high and spilled all over himself, Theo came too and spilled over his hand. Breathlessly and boneless he fell back against the couch and watched the last moments of the video. Liam smirked at the camera and Theo felt himself smile back. Even when it was smug, Liam’s grin was infectious. 

*****  
Today was a really bad day for Theo but when he entered the apartment Cognac roamed his legs and whined. Theo frowned and knelt down, his own problems forgotten for the moment. “What’s wrong, buddy?” He asked and Cognac whined again and then moved in the direction of the living room. Theo followed and saw Liam in the corner repeatedly punching the sandbag he had hung there for exercise. But with how he was flailing at the bag gave away how angry he was. His whole body, clad in basketball shorts and a tank was glistening with sweat, he obviously was working out for quite a while already. Cognac looked at Theo and whined again as if he wanted to say “He’s upset. Do something!”

“Liam? You okay?” Theo carefully asked but Liam ignored him in favor of punching the bag even harder. Theo sighed and let out a whistle. “LIAM!”

He succeeded in getting Liam’s attention this time because he stopped abusing the sandbag and leaned against it. “I had a date yesterday and when I arrived and sat down with him the guy immediately told me his homies - his words not mine - had done some research about me and that he really couldn’t date a whore.” He blurted out. “He then left and I sat at the restaurant and had everyone staring at me! It was yesterday but I’m still so angry”

“Oh, Liam.” Theo sighed and stepped closer to give Liam’s shoulder a soft squeeze. Liam sighed and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. “I love my job, I love what I’m doing, otherwise I would not be doing it. But I hate the stigma you have in this line of work. And it makes it increasingly hard to find a decent partner, you know? Everybody always sees me as a whore or as worthless.”  
“I wouldn’t care what you do for a living. Sure it’s not a nine to five job but that doesn’t make you are a whore. If I were dating you, I would never make you feel worthless.” Theo told him sincerely and Liam smiled weakly.   
“The world needs more guys like you, T. Character and look wise. Would make the world a whole lotta prettier.”

See, Theo wasn’t one to blush easily but hearing those words from Liam made his cheeks heat up and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying something too embarrassing. Because the truth was what had started as a crush for Layton Rhodes had turned into something more over the time he got to know Liam. Now, weeks after they started hanging out, he had feelings for Liam. And he had realized it after he woken up a few nights prior to a dream with Liam playing the main role in it. It had not been a wet dream but simply consisted of him and Liam having a picnic and just kissing (which was embarrassing itself, Theo was aware) and the realization had dawned upon him that his feelings for the younger man ran much deeper than just a crush or lust.

“You’re pretty too.” Theo muttered in response to Liam which earned him another weak smile. And then Liam gently poke his shoulder. “You don’t look so happy yourself what’s up with you?”  
 Theo shrugged. “I had the pleasure of talking to my mother this morning. She called to let me know the annual Raeken dinner is happening soon and she demands my attendance. Which means one dinner where I consider scratching my eyes out with a fork while my parents rave about my perfect and talented bitch of a sister and her boring ass boyfriend and then shun me for how I live my life.”  
“Oh.” Liam rubbed Theo’s bicep and then got an idea. “Do you have any other houses to clean after mine?”

Theo shook his head. Liam nodded and pushed himself off the sandbag. “In the left cupboard in the kitchen are wine glasses, the wine bottle is in the cupboard next to it. Grab two glasses. I’ll take a shower and you can already open the bottle if you want.”

“I can't drink now. I haven’t cleaned your apartment. Plus it’s the middle of the day.”

“Screw cleaning and I’m inviting you because we both have a shitty day. Come on.” He bypassed Theo and his hand teasingly ran over Theo’s chest and with that his last resistance broke away. That was unfair! Theo watched Liam walked upstairs and he almost groaned when Liam shrugged off his shirt in the middle of the hallway. Fucking tease! But okay, he would follow Liam's invitation and so he gathered the glasses and the bottle.

When Liam came back, now dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie, Theo had already opened the bottle, poured two glasses full of red wine and sat on the couch. The young pornstar smiled and sat next to Theo. He grabbed both glasses and handed one over to Theo. Their glasses clinked together and they both smile.

Liam sipped on his wine and then curiously looked at Theo. “So, no family harmony with the Raekens?”

Theo shook his head after he swallowed his sip. “Not at all. All my life my older sister Tara had been the perfect one. The intelligent one, the popular one. I was never good enough, no matter what I did. After a while. I stopped trying and did my own thing. Working as a barista? My mom just sneered but I did it anyway. Tara went to college and met her boring boyfriend and according to my parents they are both so good-looking and well mannered and perfect and their babies will be so pretty and I could barf every time. And since I quit my job, they are even more disappointed in me now.” He sighed. “So I know how this dinner will go.” He ended and drank half of his glass in one go. 

Liam had listened the whole time and now gently squeezed Theo’s knee. “Want me to accompany you to the dinner?” He asked and Theo looked surprised.   
“You would do that?”  
“Sure. Better than you sitting there all on your own and your face is way too beautiful to injure it with a fork. Especially your eyes.” He smiled and leaned closer to look Theo deeply in the eyes and Theo’s breath hitched in his throat. Did Liam have to be so close? Now Liam grinned. “Yep, way too pretty for you to scratch them out.”  
He leaned back and sipped on his wine again. 

“My folks are horrible.”  
Liam shrugged. “I would do it for you. I don’t need a better reason than that.” He grabbed the wine bottle and filled their glasses again, though they weren’t even completely empty yet.   
“Then yes, I would like for you to accompany me to the dinner.” Theo said with a soft smile and gratefully put his hand on Liam’s to give it a gentle squeeze. Liam smiled back. “Better than you having to face your parents alone.”

“What about your parents, Liam? How are they?”  
Liam snickered and drank his wine. “You know the film studio I work with?” Theo nodded.  
“My parents own it.”  
“What?” Theo had drunk from his wine again and now coughed out a laugh. “You’re kidding!”  
“No, my parents come from this industry too. I grew up with it.” He moved a bit so he could face Theo better. “Well, not on the set, of course. My mom kept it pretty PG while I was growing up. She told me some things but I never really saw any nudity until I was old enough. And even then they kept it pretty tame but it wasn’t unusual for people to undress or run around naked in front of me, you know? And when I was old enough and told them I wanted to star in movies too, they said yes if that was my wish, they would sign me and I would get a paycheck like everyone else. Rather have me working for them instead of me signing the contract with another studio and getting exploited.”

“Makes sense. They wanted to protect you.”  
Liam nodded. “So, they’re pretty open. My dad isn’t my real dad, he’s my step-dad and met my mom on the set.”   
“That’s cute.”  
“They are the type of love and relationship I want to.”  
“Didn’t pick you for a romantic.”  
Liam rolled his eyes but laughed. “I want someone to love me unconditionally but also someone who can fuck me or let me fuck them into the mattress. Is that romantic?”  
“I’d say so.”  
They both laughed and Theo fell a little bit more in love with the way Liam’s eyes lit up when he laughed. 

******  
Theo was done. He was so done, his level of done had reached epic proportions. He and his parents, as well as Tara and her boyfriend Nate, had met in front of the restaurant they would eat at and from the first minute on they had criticized Theo. Liam was not there yet and Theo pondered if it was too late to call him and tell him to run as fast as he could, he would do the same. 

“Still not a new job?” His father said with a frown.  
“Told you I’m filling in for Tracy.”  
“You’re cleaning for other people. That is not a job, that is disgusting.” His mother complained and Theo would have sighed but in this moment he spotted Liam walking towards them. And he looked breathtaking: A black dress shirt with a dark blue vest and black dress pants. He looked great without being too overdressed. His smile was as charming as Theo learned to love it and he was so smitten that he completely tuned out his family’s nagging. Did Liam ever film a movie where he wore something like this? Because if not, Theo might have to suggest that. Liam looked good enough to eat. He stepped to Theo and kissed his cheek, making Mrs. Raeken squeak, then he smiled sweetly at Theo’s family.

“Mr. and Mrs. Raeken, it’s so nice to meet you. And you must be Tara and Nate, it’s also nice to meet you too. My name is Liam Dunbar, I’m a _friend_ of Theo, and he invited me to this nice dinner.” He greeted the family and his family was so perplexed they didn’t even argue. Theo grinned and gestured at the restaurant. “Shall we?”

The group moved into the building and Theo smiled at Liam which was rewarded with a wink. This would be more fun than all those years before. 

A waitress brought them to their table and they sat down. Liam’s appearance had thrown them in for a loop and it took some time for them to find their footing again. But when they did, it started. 

They ordered their drinks and while Tara was rewarded with a soft smile after she ordered a white wine, Theo got a dirty look from his mother when he ordered red wine. Liam had caught this and ordered red wine too. Theo bit his cheek to refrain from laughing at the face his mother made. And when the drinks came, she pressed her lips together and eyed Liam. “So, Mr. Dunbar, how did you meet Theodore?”

Theo rolled his eyes at his full name and Liam cleared his throat. “I’m one of Tracy’s clients with her housekeeping company. That’s how we met.”  
“You don’t clean after yourself? You must be very busy.” Tara taunted but Liam stayed as cool as a cucumber. “Oh, I am. I mean, my bank account doesn’t fill itself, I actually have to work for that. Can’t all be Daddy’s little girls or boys, right?”

Theo bit back his laugh last minute and his father still glared at him. He ignored it in favor of grabbing his drink and take a large gulp from it.   
“Theodore, this is not some bar where you can get your fill. Sit straight and stop downing this wine!” His father scolded and Theo tensed involuntarily and sat up straighter. He hated being scolded. He was all grown up for fuck’s sake! But before he could snap back he felt a foot rub over his calf and when he glanced at Liam, his friend just smiled at him. Theo smiled back and relaxed again, Liam’s foot rubbing against his calf again. 

With Liam by his side, it was easier to ignore the snarky remarks and jibes at him but even while Liam tried to support Theo the best he could, Theo was done after a while. No matter what he did, his family would always hate him. 

“And when do you think of doing something about your job situation?” His father asked when they were on the main course. Tara and Nate had just finished talking about their success and how perfect everything was and Theo had almost thrown up at how picture perfect this all was. His sister, the politician, but nobody called what she really was: A heartless bitch.   
“Maybe I start working for Tracy fulltime. I like the work, you meet quite some cool and interesting people.” He smiled at Liam who smiled back.   
“This is not a decent job, Theodore!” His father cut in.  
“Why not?” Liam asked calmly. “It’s honest and he’s good at what he’s doing, great even. I’m proud of him.”  
“Thank you.” Theo said with another smile and Liam nodded his head. “Anytime, T.” They looked at each other, lost in each other’s eyes and Theo’s heart sped up.

“What are you working as, Mr. Dunbar?” Mrs. Raeken’s cutting voice interrupted their little private moment. Theo sighed and looked at his mother while grabbing his wine. Liam meanwhile casually shrugged.

“I’m a pornstar.” He said nonchalantly and Theo almost spat his wine over the table at the faces his family made. His mother looked like she was paralyzed from shock, mouth wide and a bite from her fork falling back at her plate; Theo’s father looked shocked and then plain angry: Tara actually screamed in shock and Nate stared with eyes wide as saucers. Liam smiled quite proud of himself and when Theo saw his father’s lips trembling and he knew his father was short from yelling, he swallowed his wine and grabbed Liam’s hand.

“We should go! Now!” He said, got to his feet and pulled Liam along with him. The younger waved at the family at the table with fake friendliness. “Bye.” He said in a honeyed voice and waved. Theo grinned and pulled him outside and down the street.   
“You okay?” Liam asked, partly worried and partly amused. Theo shook his head and then he caught glimpse of his father chasing after them. “Theodore!”  
“Come on!” Theo called out and started running, hand still holding Liam’s while they ran down the street. Mr. Raeken yelled after them but they didn’t turn around and didn’t stop until they were a few blocks away. 

Theo stopped running and then threw his head back and laughed loudly. “Liam, you just made my entire month! Have you seen their faces? They lost it while you stayed completely casual. God, that was amazing!” He was laughing so much, he had tears in his eyes and Liam laughed too while reaching out and wiping the tears away with his thumb. “Don’t be mad but your family sucks.”  
“Oh no, they suck big time.” Theo agreed, still shaking with laughter. “Shit, Liam, I could kiss you right now for this amazing scene.”

Liam chuckled. “Do it.” He said softly. “I wouldn't mind.”  
It helped Theo sober up a bit and he looked at Liam. “What? Are you sure?”  
“Why do you think I spent the whole evening with your family? I mean, yes I would do it for friends too, but you’re more than just a friend. Have been for weeks now. So, if you really want to kiss me, do it.”

Next thing Theo was aware of, was how he cupped Liam’s face in his hands and pulled him into a heated kiss which Liam immediately returned. Their lips crashed together and their teeth clinked but they didn’t care and instead bit down on each other’s lips while clinging to each other. Liam moaned and wrapped both arms around Theo to pull their bodies flush together. Theo groaned in the kiss and Liam used it to let his tongue slip into Theo’s mouth. 

******  
They almost fell through the door and stumbled to the bed. Their clothes had been shed the minute they walked into Liam’s apartment, leaving a trail of clothes on the floor, and now they were only dressed in their boxer briefs. 

Liam pressed Theo against the closed door and sucked on his throat and his neck, leaving dark marks in his wake. “You like biting, huh?” Theo asked breathlessly and Liam chuckled darkly and licked over a mark, making Theo shudder. 

“I love it!” He confirmed and Theo chuckle too before picking Liam up and making him wrap both legs around Theo's waist. They kissed again, hot and deep and with the burning passion they both felt for each other. Liam’s hard cock pressed against his stomach and he felt the wet patch the precum left on Liam’s boxers, while Theo’s hard dick rubbed against Liam’s ass, boxers already wet with his precum too.  

“That’s hot!” Theo muttered against his lips and Liam grinned against his lips, licking over the patch of skin he just had bitten down on. His hands ran through Theo’s hair and pulled him back by his hair to make Theo look at him. “Glad you like it.” He said with a smirk but Theo shook his head and gave Liam’s ass a light slap, making him hiss and rut against Theo as good as he could in his current position. “I don’t like it. I love it just as much as you do.” Theo clarified and Liam threw his head back and laughed and now it was Theo who attacked his throat and his neck and left as many bite marks and hickeys as Liam.

Liam struggled in his grip after a while and Theo put him down again but kept kissing down Liam’s body until he knelt in front of him. He discarded Liam’s underwear and then was faced with the other’s leaking cock. He looked up and when he saw Liam’s eyes, visibly darkened by lust, he smirked and liked a wet stripe over Liam’s aching length. Liam moaned and threw his head back. His hand grabbed Theo’s hair while the older was engulfing Liam’s cock in his mouth and inching forward until the tip hit the back of his throat. And then he started bopping his head, causing Liam to moan a few times more.

“Fuck, Theo....”

Theo smirked when he heard Liam’s broken voice and his moans and when Liam’s grip tightened, Theo only saw it as motivation to keep going. His tongue licked over Liam’s length and Liam’s whole body shivered with want. He looked down at Theo again and groaned. “You look so perfect with your lips wrapped around my cock, you know that? So sinful! Like you were made to do that.” He groaned again when he felt Theo’s tongue and the other looked up at him. “And your tongue is really something else.”

Theo winked at him and continued teasing Liam with his tongue and his lips, sucking ever so slightly,  until Liam pulled him back by his hair. His cock slipped out and he grinned at how red Theo’s lips looked like. He bent down, put his hand under Theo’s chin and pulled his head up to kiss him roughly and lick over his lips. Theo mewled into the kiss and Liam pulled him to his feet and while Theo wrapped both arms around Liam. Liam guided them towards the bed.

When they reached it, Liam pulled away from Theo, pulled down Theo’s underwear, and pushed him onto the bed. The way Theo laid there, propped up on his elbows and legs lightly spread made Liam even harder than he was and he grinned.   
“Like what you see?” Theo asked with a smirk and Liam laughed. “You’re cheeky, I love it!”  
“You know me.” Theo said with a shrug and reached for Liam. Liam followed but only to lean over and peck Theo’s lips, then he pulled away again and walked to his nightstand. He pulled out the lube and walked back to the end of the bed where Theo sat. “Kneel on the bed!” He ordered and Theo didn’t even hesitate to follow. He knelt on his bed, legs spread and ass on display and he gripped the sheets tightly when he felt Liam’s finger circle his hole. It was cold and wet, he must have lubed his fingers up while Theo had turned around, and when it finally pushed past Theo’s rim, he moaned loudly and pushed back. 

“Liam...” He gasped and he heard Liam chuckle while he pushed his finger further into Theo and teased him. Theo moaned again and again and then he screamed when he felt a second finger inserting him. He should have expected Liam to tease his body so much and rile him up completely with normal and simple movements. But feeling him prepare Theo so good made the older lose his mind completely. His forehead dropped on the mattress, ass pressing against Liam’s ministrations and he gasped again. And he actually screamed when a third finger started to penetrate him and tease him just like the other two.

The room was spinning in front of his eyes and he felt hot all over, new waves of pleasures coursing through him from where Liam’s fingers were sunk into him. He had watched all of Liam’s and dreamed of this but the real thing felt even better than his dreams. 

“Liam...please...” He groaned, alongside lots of other things he couldn’t really recall. Liam probed his fingers a few more time and then he withdrew his fingers, leaving Theo with an aching feeling of emptiness. He whined and raised his head to look back at Liam. 

What he saw there made him moan filthily and he shivered in anticipation. Liam was lubing up his cock and gave it a few pumps and then he stepped closer again to pull Theo back by his hips. Theo followed willingly and presented himself to Liam. All he needed right now was to be filled by Liam in every way possible. He wanted to belong to the other and when he felt the head of Liam’s cock push against his hole, he pressed against it.

Liam kissed his shoulder and rubbed his cock over Theo’s hole, coating it in precum, and then he finally pushed in and Theo felt a jolt shot through his whole body. He moaned loudly and when Liam stopped to bottom out, he cried in desperation. He needed Liam to move as fast as possible or he would lose his mind.  
“Please, baby, move!” He begged and pleaded and Liam kissed his shoulder again. Theo felt him grip his hips tighter and then finally Liam started to thrust into him. Theo shivered and clawed at the sheets in front of him. With how Liam was still standing in front of the bed and Theo kneeling on the bed, Liam had full control and Theo loved it. He let himself fall into this and all the feelings he got with it. 

“So tight! Fuck, you’re made in hell because you are that sinful!” Liam groaned and his grip on Theo’s waist would leave bruises but Theo didn’t mind. He had always liked some sort of pain during sex and this was the good kind of pain. He would be proud to carry Liam’s mark.

“Fuck...Theo. You were made for me!”

And his words...Nobody had ever told Theo things like this. Sure, he had been called sexy and hot and other things but what Liam told him? That he was made for Liam? That he looked absolutely sinful? Nobody had ever told him that and it gave Theo completely new emotions. He believed Liam and it made the intercourse even more intimate than it already was.   
“Liam, you feel so good. Yes!” He threw his head back when Liam changed his angle slightly and pushed even deeper into Theo. His mind went completely blank and only left the white, hot lust back. The one that seemed to completely overwhelm Theo but he didn’t care at all, he just needed Liam to continue fucking him at this rapid speed he picked up.

Their moans got louder and louder, their bodies growing hotter and hotter the longer they had sex. The bed was already completely rumpled but neither Liam nor Theo paid any attention to it. Theo had pressed his forehead against the mattress again, trying to catch his breath enough to not completely lose his footing and get lost in the whirlwind that was Liam Dunbar. But it was useless, he was far too gone now, all he could do was take the pounding and scream out his lust. And screaming he did. How could he not when Liam fucked the living daylights out of him? 

He noticed with satisfaction the Liam was also screaming and praising Theo and huh, he never really had a praise kink until now. But Liam telling him he was doing so good and taking him so well made Theo’s own dick hitch. It was rubbing against the comforter and he felt the precum staining the item, head already angry and red, and Theo rarely did come untouched but he was sure this here would one of those times. 

And then Liam hit this special spot inside him and Theo screamed even louder. Liam’s nails dug into his waist and he hissed but pushed back against the hard cock inside him. Stars were dancing in front of his eyes and he grabbed the comforter in desperate need of a hold.  
“Liam...I’m gonna cum....” He breathed out and Liam growled.   
“Then cum for me!” He ordered and Theo whimpered when it made him shiver. Liam leaned over him, his dick had yet another angle and they both gasped out again. Liam’s lips found their place at Theo’s neck and he sucked a deep red mark into his skin. Sweat was glistening on their bodies, mingling together, as they continued their fucking.  
“I want you to cum for me, Theo.” Liam whispered into his ear and sucked at the earlobe, a highly sensitive part for Theo. His whole body was highly sensible at the moment and so he called out Liam’s name and shot his release on the comforter. Liam fucked him through his high, making sure Theo’s moan didn’t cease for quite a while, until Theo clenching around became too much and he hit his own high, filling Theo to the brim. Theo groaned, the feeling of being so full was just overwhelming, and then he collapsed on the bed, breaths coming out in short pants and the whole room still spinning. 

How Liam managed to stay on his feet, Theo had no idea, but after a while, Liam pulled out and Theo moaned at the loss but didn’t move at all. He was too tired and didn’t open his eyes until he felt Liam softly cleaning him with a wet washcloth. He blinked and watched Liam clean himself before bringing the washcloth back into the bathroom. When he came back Theo had crawled into the middle of the bed but then his body has given up again and he had collapsed there, too tired to move more than that. 

Liam crawled on the bed too and leaned over Theo, a warm hand splayed out on his lower back. “You good?” He asked with a smile and Theo nodded.  
“I’m perfect.” He answered and smiled back at Liam. “Thank you.”  
“Thank you?” Liam asked with a soft laugh while throwing the comforter from the bed and pulling the blankets over them both.   
“For that fantastic sex. It was the best I ever had.” Theo elaborated and Liam chuckled before he laid next to Theo.   
“You’re welcome.” He said and gently kissed Theo. “I waited for a long time to do this. Since we first met actually.”  
“Yeah?” Theo asked and rolled on his side, wincing slightly when he moved.   
“Yeah.” Liam confirmed.”I found you hot at first. Then we started hanging out and I realized there was way more than just your body. I’m attracted to your body, to your character, your personality, everything. I am attracted to you, Theo Raeken.”  
“That’s good because I am attracted to you too, Liam Dunbar. Since weeks I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

Liam opened his arms and Theo followed the silent invitation to curl up close to him. His arm came around to wrap around Liam. They kissed one last time and then both fell asleep, wrapped around each other. 

******  
Liam had asked if Theo wanted him to stop shooting porn. Theo had replied that he had fallen in love with Liam even though he knew what Liam’s profession was and so he had no problem with Liam doing what he did. It was how Liam had said it, it was Layton who was shooting porn but Theo had Liam all to himself.

And he loved watching Liam work. He still watched Liam’s video, the only difference was that he now had a front row seat at the live show and watched from a seat in the corner of Liam’s bedroom when he was filming those videos. It always ended in mindblowing sex afterward, when Liam turned off the camera and Theo was onto him, either begging Liam to fuck him or fucking Liam.

And sometimes, like today, Liam let Theo accompany him to work. It wasn’t  a movie this time but a photoshoot and Theo had openly gaped at his boyfriend when Liam entered the set. He was just wearing converse, socks and sweat shorts but he looked so freakishly hot Theo had to adjust his pants while watching him move around the set and pose for the pictures. Liam changed outfits several times, one looking better than the other, and the photographer was loving him and when it was all done she jokingly asked Liam if he wanted some more pictures for his portfolio.

“Yes, but not alone.” Liam replied immediately and tilted his head to smile at Theo. Literal everyone on the set turned to look at him and Theo’s eyes widened.   
“Oh no!”  
“Oh, come on, baby, it will be fun.” Liam tried to lure him in but Theo shook his head. “Baby, you look hot and so sinful, let the world see this too.” Liam said while he skipped over and wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck. “It will be great to do this with you. Please!”  
“You’re doing the puppy eyes! You know I can’t resist the puppy eyes!” Theo complained but then wrapped his arms around Liam and kissed him. When they parted he sighed. “What do I need to do?”

Liam grinned brightly and someone ushered Theo away to have him get changed. When he walked back out he was wearing nothing more than dark red boxer briefs so tight you could hide nothing. Liam actually licked his lips from where he had lounged on the set and then wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck around when his boyfriends stepped towards him.   
“This will be fun.”  
“I’m not a model, Liam.” Theo softly said and Liam licked over his lower lip.   
“Just focus on me, okay? Ignore all the others. Just us, kissing and doing what feels good, okay?”  
Theo nodded. “Okay.” Liam grinned and then actually jumped him, legs wrapping around Theo's waist and then he kissed him. Theo held him up but closed his eyes when the flash went off and let himself fall into this experiment. 

******  
He had to admit, it had been fun in the end. It had taken some moments but Liam was great to work with and a great help. He had told Theo where to stand, what to do, and it had always been the two touching one way or another. They ended up with some pretty great photos and Theo would surely watch them every now and then because they were really good. 

A few days later, he lounged on Liam’s couch, playing with his tablet, when Liam came home. He shrugged off his shoes and then walked over to the couch. "What you’re doing?” He asked.

“Getting myself disowned by my family.”

Liam made a questioning sound and Theo grinned before tilting his tablet so Liam could see the screen. “I send my mother this picture.” He explained, pointed at one picture from the photoshoot. It had Theo on a chair and Liam straddling Theo’s lap. They were locked in a passionate kiss and from the camera angle, you could clearly see their faces but also see that Theo had pulled down Liam’s boxer briefs and put his ass on display while shamelessly groping him. “And told her it was the photoshoot for a pertinent magazine.” He grinned and Liam laughed.  
"I’m sure we can have a chat with the editor of the magazine and ask him if he wants our pictures too if you want that.”  
Theo laughed. “Come on, Liam, I’m not a pornstar like you.”  
“No but you are hot like the sun and the pictures are great.”  
Theo grinned. “Can I think about this offer?” He asked jokingly and Liam grinned. “You sure can.” He replied and Theo grabbed him to pull him over the backrest of the couch and on top of him to kiss him passionately. Liam laughed but then kissed back happily, arm swrapping around Theo.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me having fun with the pornstar trope. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think :D


End file.
